


Cybersnoop

by LitGal



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a little snooping through Blair's laptop, Jim discovers that his lover might want something more out of their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybersnoop

Jim stared at the laptop's small screen in shock. He might have been looking for the website Blair had shown him the other day, but his search of the cache had turned up more than he'd expected.

Clicking another link he watched the image of a bound man come up on the digital screen, the man's hands chained in front of him and attached to a metal collar. From the man's expression, he hardly seemed to mind, even with the polished silver cock ring keeping him hard. The blond on the computer did absolutely nothing for Jim, most men really didn't interest him, but imagining Blair in the same position made Jim squirm uncomfortably on the wood chair.

He clicked another link from the memory even as he wondered how Blair could have hidden such a desire from him. After all, they had been lovers for nearly a year. Jim searched his memories, but he couldn't find a single conversation that might have been a hint. Then again, Jim did know pheromones would roll off his guide in waves when he would pin Blair to the bed. He knew that Blair never complained when Jim got physical, grabbing his guide by the waist and throwing him down on the couch. In fact, Blair was more likely to just laugh as he counter attacked, his hands searching out Jim's shirt buttons and belt buckle.

Jim considered that his lover had sent him messages that Jim had simply missed. God knows Caroline had accused him of missing the obvious often enough, so Jim was not about to make that same mistake with Blair. He glanced at the clock and tried to decide just how much time he had before his guide got home from teaching his night class.

The loft was dark and Jim had stripped down to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as he padded across the room silently, his bare feet making small slapping sounds that only a sentinel could hear. The city lights shining in through the windows offered only a faint glow so he didn't have to worry about Blair seeing his preparations until he was ready. The elevator groaned into movement, and Jim reached down and stroked his own erection through the smooth fabric of his sweatpants. The strokes both felt glorious and made the pressure build, so Jim stopped before he pushed himself too far. Just to be safe he dialed down the sense of touch a little so that the fabric running over the sensitive head of his cock didn't make him come before Blair even walked in the door.

Jim moved into position behind the door. The shadows were deep here and he knew Blair's eyes wouldn't adjust fast enough to see him, so he waited as Blair unlocked the door and then awkwardly kicked it open before dropping a bag full of papers. Blair locked the door behind him and called out for Jim just as his free hand reached for the light switch.

Jim chose his moment and sprang. He flung his body into Blair's back, one hand grabbing the hand that was reaching out for the lights while his other arm circled Blair's waist, trapping the man's right arm to his side. Instantly Blair screamed even as he kicked out at Jim's knee.

"Hush," Jim whispered hoarsely in Blair's ear, brushing his lips across those curls and breathing in Blair's ear.

"Jim?" Blair asked, his voice unsure and shaky. Jim paused, his need to reassure his guide making him question whether Blair was really ready for this game, no matter what websites he'd visited.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you," Jim promised quietly as he started pulling Blair backwards while still keeping a tight hold. Blair's breathing evened out after the fear-induced gasp. However, as Jim continued to pull Blair toward the couch in the dark, his breathing became heavy with lust.

Jim shifted his grip so that he held Blair's one hand by the thumb as he pulled it behind Blair and up. He had used this grip to subdue more suspects that he could keep track of, but this time he could feel his own rising lust as he applied just enough pressure to force Blair to bend at the waist. Blair reached out blindly with his free hand until he found the couch where he braced himself as his heartrate started climbing. Jim put enough pressure on the captured hand to make sure Blair couldn't stand back up without causing pain.

Now the scent of Blair's lust tortured Jim as his cock hardened even more in response to Blair's growing need. Ignoring his own desire to end this frustration and delicious pain quickly, Jim kicked at the inside of Blair's feet, forcing Blair to widen his stance until his legs were spread and his ass high. Now Blair had absolutely no way to defend himself and Jim's own breathing quickened with lust as he took his free hand and started working the buttons on Blair's shirt. Blair had so much weight on the hand braced against the couch that he could only stand still, his head drooping and his hair hiding his face.

Jim pressed his own erection against Blair's ass as he slowly undid the buttons on Blair's shirt. With Blair helpless, he let his free hand wander over the exposed stomach, feeling the heat of Blair's body and the small hairs sliding under his palm. Moving his hand up, he found the puckered skin of the nipple and he rubbed it hard enough to make the skin heat with friction and make Blair squirm helplessly with need.

"Oh man," Blair moaned softly and Jim smiled as he attacked Blair's jeans, unhooking the fly one handed before moving inside the pants and finding the hard erection waiting. "Oh yeah," Blair encouraged him as he tried to thrust forward, but his spread legs and bent body couldn't really complete the movement so Blair ended up just squirming more. In response to the movement, Jim increased the pressure on Blair's captured hand. Blair gave a grunt of protest that almost made Jim let go, but then he stilled and leaned forward a little more to take the pressure off his wrist and shoulder.

Now Jim pushed Blair's jeans down enough that he could run his hand over Blair's hip, his fingertips brushing his guide's cock. For a moment, Jim had to bend over himself and rest his forehead on Blair's back as he struggled for control. Blair moving so willingly under him, giving him the control, trusting him, allowing him access that Jim had never had with another lover... Jim had never suspected how this would affect him. Maybe Blair knew. Maybe his guide understood his need to control his environment. Maybe that's why Blair had been researching this particular kink.

"You okay, man?" Blair asked from under him, and Jim realized that he had held Blair motionless for long enough that he could sense Blair's legs trembling with fatigue. Feeling guilty, he quickly stood and used his hold to pull Blair upright. Before Blair could do anything with his free hand, Jim grabbed it and pulled it to the small of Blair's back so that he could hold both wrists in his hand as he now started actually stripping his guide.

He pushed the fabric of Blair's three shirts off his shoulders so that the fabric pooled around Blair's trapped wrists. Jim ignored that for a moment as he pushed Blair's pants and then underwear down. With Blair's shoes still on, they now acted as a hobble and Jim moved Blair around to the back of the couch where he had laid out his various tools. Blair shuffled without complaint where Jim led. Without letting go of Blair's wrists, Jim pushed him stomach down over the back of the couch, and Blair did nothing other than grunt slightly as the angle forced the air out of his lungs.

Jim pressed Blair's wrists tightly against his back, keeping Blair helpless but hopefully more comfortable as the couch held his weight. Now Jim let his hands start exploring in earnest as he felt the curve of Blair's arms as the muscles trembled in anticipation. He brushed the hair away from Blair's face and let his sense of touch inch up as he allowed his fingertips to ghost over lips and stubbly cheeks and eyelashes that brushed the cheeks since Blair's eyes were closed.

"Oh man," Blair whispered, and Jim couldn't help notice that his normally verbose partner had lost his ability to speak. Jim used his left hand to grab Blair's wrists above the bunched fabric of the shirts and he let go with his right hand so that the clothes fell to the floor. Reaching over to his prepared materials, he picked up a soft rope and started winding it around one of Blair's wrists.

Blair jerked under him, his breath catching in his throat, and Jim couldn't tell whether it was lust or surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, stopping so that the rope was looped around one wrist and then trailing down Blair's exposed ass.

"Green, man. Totally green," Blair affirmed, and Jim returned to his work. He let go of Blair's left hand in order to finish the knot around his wrist, but Blair just let his free arm flop against the couch until Jim finished and recaptured the hand. Without warning, he spun Blair around so that he almost fell to the ground as he struggled to get his hobbled legs under him, but Jim held his weight before finishing the rope work with Blair's hands securely tied in front of him.

Jim stared into his guide's eyes and he could see the pupils dilated with lust. Blair had given him this power. And Jim realized that was what made this special: Blair had given him the power because Blair trusted him. Pressing Blair back into the couch, Jim knelt down and removed Blair's shoes before pulling off his pants and underwear so that Blair now stood naked and bound and helpless in a living room so dark he couldn't even see his lover.

Jim stepped back, breaking contact for the first time, and Blair held out his tied hands.

"Jim?" he called.

"So beautiful," Jim said into the darkness. In a year of making love to Blair, he realized he'd never said it. He'd thought it, but saying it… well, Jim hadn't been able to overcome that many fear-based responses yet. But now he could say anything. Blair couldn't exactly go running out of the apartment naked and tied up.

"Oh man, you better not talk like that or this is going to be one seriously short bit of sexual experimentation," Blair said as he found his voice, and Jim noticed that Blair's cock actually had twitched at the words.

"Do I need to gag you too?" Jim asked in his best menacing voice. Blair's smile suggested that Blair found the voice less than frightening, but Jim also noticed that Blair didn't say anything back.

"So fucking beautiful," Jim repeated, and while Blair's cock still responded, Blair remained silent and waiting. Jim moved in and put a hand on Blair's arm, guiding his guide to turn and face the back of the couch again. Blair willingly turned and bent down when Jim put pressure on his back.

This time Jim picked up the lube waiting on top of a folded towel before lubing a finger generously. He reached down and stroked the sensitive perineum behind Blair's balls before rubbing the lubed finger over Blair's pucker. Blair groaned into the fabric of the couch and opened his legs so that he was standing on his toes. Jim knew that Blair was aching with need, but he limited himself to exploring the bumps and curves of the hole's exterior. Now Blair fairly danced on his toes, his body demanding more even though he remained silent, and if Jim had known the gag threat actually worked, he might have tried this a long time ago. Possibly before they were even intimate.

Jim finally relented and slipped a finger inside Blair, lubing and stroking the delicate skin. Now Blair was making noises that might be curses, but even Jim couldn't tell since Blair kept his face toward the fabric of the couch.

Jim could smell the precum from both himself and Blair, he could feel Blair's body open to him, inviting him inside, he could hear Blair's heart beat wildly as the legs moved spastically. He wanted to drive into his guide with every bit of desire he possessed, but at the same time, he wanted to pull this moment out forever. The feeling of controlling the uncontrollable and having Blair bound under him was a moment he couldn't give up, and so Jim decided to go with the original plan. Pulling his fingers out of his guide, he quickly slipped a large plug inside and stepped back.

And that was definitely cursing, Jim thought as even the couch couldn't muffle that complaint; however, Blair remained in place, his legs spread and bent over the couch. Jim wiped his hands on the towel before picking up the next item.

He stepped between Blair's legs as he pulled Blair up by the shoulder so that his guide was left standing with his legs wide and his tied hands holding on to the back of the couch. When Jim stepped back, Blair left his legs spread. Even when Jim put hands on Blair's hips and pulled the man back, Blair shuffled without trying to close his legs.

Jim knelt down in front of Blair and fingers found his shoulder. Realizing that Blair needed him for balance, Jim made sure to keep his shoulder motionless as he reached down and tugged at Blair's cock. He had been half afraid that Blair would come and end the evening, but the sudden and unexpected tug was just painful enough to make the cock soften a little. It was enough for Jim to work the leather cock ring into place and snap it on before working the leather between the balls and tightening the harness.

Jim wondered about the last item. It had been in every single story that Blair had downloaded. It had been in most of the pictures Blair had looked at. Still, Jim wondered whether he had any right. He picked up the strip of leather and ran it over Blair's neck, watching as the Adam's apple bobbed as Blair realized what Jim held.

"May I?" Jim asked quietly, unwilling to do this without some sort of agreement. Somehow this seemed so much more personal than tying Blair up… maybe because half the criminals in Cascade had tied Blair up. It even seemed more personal than the toys which they had used in play in more conventional ways in the past. Jim waited for an answer, perfectly willing to accept his guide's choice one way or the other.

"Yeah, man. Go ahead," Blair finally agreed, and Jim noticed that Blair's erection was now harder than ever, which seemed fair since Jim had to fight to keep from coming even with his own cock ring helping to hold his orgasm at bay. Gently Jim lifted the collar to Blair's neck and buckled it before clipping on the chain. He pulled, and Blair stepped forward, bringing his legs back together so he could follow the leash. The black leather wrapped so sensuously around Blair's neck and cock left Jim nearly trembling, but Blair sudden lack of coordination ruined the image.

Putting his legs together managed to bring the plug in contact with the prostate and make the cock ring's harness tighten around his cock and balls. Blair's body jerked in pleasure and then his legs stiffened awkwardly. Jim realized that Blair had lost his balance only milliseconds before he found himself with an armful of humping, orgasming guide, and Blair went into his second and third waves. Either luckily or unluckily depending on how you saw it, most of Blair's come landed on Jim's sweatpants.

Realizing that he had blown the timing by pushing Blair too far, Jim let Blair sag to his knees in near boneless completion even though the cock ring kept the blood in Blair's cock so that it remained proudly jutting. Jim knew just how sore that could become, so he reached down to free the imprisoned erection.

"No, man. We aren't finished," Blair said, pushing Jim's hands away awkwardly.

"But, Chief."

"I'm fine. Shit, no, I'm great, Big Guy, but we so totally aren't finished." Blair used his tied hands to brace himself against Jim's shoulder as he pushed his way back up to his feet. Jim remained crouching on the floor. He certainly still had his own throbbing cock demanding release but he didn't want to make Blair feel like he had do to something. When Blair stood, the hanging leash trailed across Blair's chest and Blair grabbed the chain and held it out blindly.

Jim caught his breath when he realized that Blair still wanted to go through with the evening. It wasn't that he was willing to for Jim's sake, but rather that the lust and the desire and the willingness to give himself to Jim had outlasted the orgasm. Jim could still smell the pheromones even if they were less pronounced now.

Floored by his partner's devotion, Jim slowly stood and took the leash from Blair's hands, reaching up to brush the sweat soaked hair back from his partner's face. He slowly pulled the leash taut and started walking backwards toward the stairs. Blair followed his lead without hesitation. At the stairs, Jim stopped pulling and Blair stood still and silent.

"Step up there Chief," Jim warned, and Blair stepped forward into the darkness unable to see the hand Jim held out just in case; however, Jim knew that Blair could step forward because he trusted his partner. When Blair got near the top, Jim started a quiet countdown. "Two more… last one there, Chief." Jim now pulled on the leash again and Blair followed to the bed, stopping only when his knees touched the mattress.

Jim ached with need, and the sight of his guide willing to give him such trust left him near speechless. Wordlessly he slipped his own clothing off without taking his eyes from Blair. Even in the low light he could see Blair's muscles twitch as he swayed slightly, his balance thrown by the butt plug or the cock ring or maybe even the tied hands. First one thigh muscle would tense and sent Blair rocking slightly one direction, then after a second or two, Blair would rock back as the other thigh tightened. Jim could see the exact muscle causing the rhythmic movement as Blair's skin twitched. He watched as the muscle contracted and for a brief moment became visible as a faint cord under the skin.

"Jim, focus on my voice, man. This is so not a good time for a zone. Jim?" Jim pulled his concentration away from that curved hip and hypnotic muscle. "Are you okay?" Blair asked, and Jim moved forward, wrapping the leash around his fist as he pulled Blair in for a kiss.

Blair's lips opened immediately, and always before Blair had thrown himself into their kisses, but now Blair allowed him to nibble that lower lip gently before moving his tongue in to run along the skin behind Blair's front teeth.

Suddenly it wasn't enough. Jim turned Blair and pushed him back onto the bed on his back, and Blair lay still, not even trying to move into position. Lifting Blair's legs, Jim moved Blair into the center of the bed and then lowered his own body onto Blair's trapping him on the bed as Jim took several deep breaths. Pushing himself back up, he took Blair's hands and put them on the railing at the head of the bed, and Blair obligingly gripped the braces tightly.

Pushing Blair's knees apart, Jim moved to the center of the bed and lifted Blair's legs onto his shoulders. Almost blind with need, Jim pulled out the butt plug and slid into Blair's well prepared body. The whimper Blair made was definitely one of joy and Jim paused to regain his control which was crumbling under the happy noises his lover was now making.

Pulling back, he thrust in again and again, watching as Blair's face contorted in lust. Jim reached down and stroked that beautiful cock still trapped in the leather as he drove into Blair so hard that the would have forced Blair up the bed had he not braced his hands on the railing.

Jim struggled to dial down his sense of touch so that he could keep going until Blair had the second orgasm Jim could feel coming. He had just thrust in when Blair started jerking. Jim opened his sense of touch and he could feel every muscle as Blair tightened around him and feel the heat from Blair's skin and feel his own orgasm rip through him like a tidal wave of pleasure as he came harder than he had since he… since ever.

Jim finally gathered his senses and found himself lying on his side with Blair curled up facing him. Blair's hands were still tied and now nestled between their chests and one of Blair's legs was between Jim's thighs.

"Wow," Blair offered. Jim struggled to collect enough brain cells to answer.

"Yeah, Chief, that about covers it." Jim reached up and fingered the leather collar before unhooking the leash and letting the metal links slither to the floor with a clatter.

"So what brought this on?" Blair asked, and Jim felt fingers tracing warm designs on his chest. It hadn't escaped his notice that Blair hadn't asked to be freed.

"Found your computer, Chief." Jim admitted. He slipped an arm under Blair and pulled his lover to his chest so that he could feel that heat and bury his nose in Blair's hair which now smelled of not only herbal shampoo but also salt and sweat and lust, not a bad smell at all.

"My computer?" Blair sounded confused so Jim decided he just had to admit the whole cybersnooping thing.

"I was going through your internet cache. I wanted to find that website with the population and crime statistics you showed me."

"Okay," Blair said in a tone of voice that made it clear he still hadn't made the connection.

"Chief, I found all those websites you visited. You could have told me," Jim admonished lightly as he placed a kiss on the top of Blair's head. The responding giggles were not exactly what he expected. "What?" Jim demanded.

"Oh man, I loaned my laptop to a student in my office. He must have been visiting some interesting sites."

Jim froze as he realized his mistake. "You mean you didn't? Chief, I’m sorry," Jim reached down to untie Blair's hands.

"Man, you'd better not be sorry because I fully expect a repeat performance of this surprise." Jim's fingers stopped as he looked up at Blair's face. He chuckled as he finished untying the hands and then he took them one at a time and rubbed them between his own palms to make sure the circulation was going again.

"Careful what you wish for, Chief," Jim as he pulled his guide back to his chest. He didn't touch the leather because the thought of Blair in the morning with a collar and a cock ring gave Jim a whole new plan.


End file.
